Because You Loved Me
by pikagurl23
Summary: Oneshot based on the song by Celine Dion. Misty is a worldrenowned singer, water pokemon master, single mother of two, and battling the greatest tragedy of her life. How will she cope? AAML


Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon!

A/N: Hey guys, back with another one-shot! I based this one on Celine Dion's song 'Because You Loved Me'…don't own either of course, all rights reserved. Enjoy!

Misty: 27

Because You Loved Me

'The most painful thing I could have submitted myself to was loving you, and yet, I would not be able to relive my most happiest memories had you not been there for me. I thank you for the love you gave me, the children that I am blessed to call ours, and the friendship that I will forever be grateful for.

I had not once regretted our meeting because you showed me undying love and devotion. You did not deserve to die the way you did…to leave me and our children alone in this world. But I will move on, for you…'

I sighed as I placed the journal back on my dresser drawer. Looking into the mirror, I twirled a strand of hair around my finger nervously…only 10 more minutes to go.

For those of you who don't know me, my name is Misty Ketchum, wife to the late Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum, mother of two, water pokemon master, and famous singer of Kanto. Though my life had been a hectic one, I always found solace with the ones that I loved. Now, you're probably wondering how I could be a widow at the mere age of 27. It all started 2 weeks ago at the Indigo Plateau…

Ash had been the Pokemon Master for nearly 7 years and was undefeated in every challenger that sought to fight him. Some had accepted defeat and vowed to train harder while others simply punished their pokemon for not being strong enough. Ash had found disgust in knowing that some trainers preferred to blame others rather than themselves and he would confide in me his worries and frustrations with the younger generation of trainers. I could only console him and tell him that not all trainers were cold hearted and that conditions would improve with time. He would always smile that genuine smile of his, kiss me, then tell me that I was probably right.

The day that I had lost him started like any other day. I had come to the Indigo Plateau to watch another one of his battles. The trainer, named Neil, seemed over confident, arrogant, and selfish. His over confidence, naturally, causing his downfall in the final match, thanks to a final thunder attack from Pikachu.

"You'll pay for that!" yelled Neil, recalling his Charizard angrily.

"You just need a little more practice," smiled Ash, approaching the trainer, "Making friends with your pokemon wouldn't hurt either."

"I don't need friends! Bastard, you shouldn't have won!" he yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Ash.

"Now Neil, that's no way for a trainer to accept defeat," Ash explained, "With time, you'll learn the value of being a trainer isn't always about winning. You need to be able to accept the defeats and be able to learn from them. That alone will set you apart from the other trainers."

Neil, casually running his hand through his hair, sniggered, "You don't get it, do you? Neil Nekkyo loses to no one!"

Before anyone knew what was happening, Neil pulled out a black shiny object from out of his long trench coat and snickered maniacally, "Looks like I win round 2."

The stadium was soon filled with the echoes of a single gunshot as I watched, mortified, as my husband of 7 years crumpled to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"Ash!" I remember screaming as I ran to his aid, praying that he was okay.

I ran to him with lightening speed, as Pikachu held his hand, tears in its' eyes. I knelt down next to him and placed his head on my lap as my tears cascaded down my face. I couldn't believe what was happening…I couldn't believe that the only man I could ever love was dying in my arms…while I was powerless to stop it.

Meanwhile, I could hear the guards subduing the trainer as his yells of protests filled the room.

"You're no pokemon master! You coward! You're nothing but a fake!"

I remember crying harder as the blood spilled from Ash's chest area. He had lost too much blood and was starting to pale at a significant rate. All the while, however, he smiled at me and held his free hand to my face, wiping away my tears.

"Don't cry Mist. It's not like you…" he whispered softly.

"Ash, please…you're going to be okay," I cried, as I held his hand, "Please, you can't leave me…not now, not when everything in our lives is so perfect."

"I'll never leave you…I promise you that," he said, his breathing becoming shallow, "J-Just promise me that you'll tell J-Jacob and Sammy that their father loves them very much."

"No, you can tell them yourself!" I screamed, unable to control my sobs of agony, "Y-You're going to be fine!"

"Mist…look at me," he whispered.

I remember looking into his chocolate brown orbs and remembering everything we had shared together…all the memories of the past. I had recalled our first meeting, our first date, his proposal, our wedding day, and the days our children were born. All those memories, in my mind, would be useless if he wasn't there to share it with.

"Don't be afraid. You can do this Misty…I believe in you…I always have," he breathed, holding my hand tenderly, "Misty…I love you sweetheart…don't ever forget that."

I nodded, realizing that I was losing him. I held his hand even tighter as if fending off the powers of fate that threatened to take his life, but I knew it was useless. Instead, I merely gave him a light tear filled smile and whispered, "Ash, I'll always love you…no matter where you are…I know that we'll be together again someday."

He smiled at me weakly then nodded his head shakily. He then reverted his gaze to his best friend and first pokemon Pikachu.

"Buddy, I'm counting on you to look after Misty and the kids while I'm gone, can you do that for me?" he asked, gently scratching the pokemon behind the ear in an attempt to console it.

"Pika," it cried, patting Ash's hand lightly and nodding its' head in solid agreement.

Ash then looked up at me as I bent down to his level. We shared a gentle kiss that was neither rushed nor aggressive. I wanted to remember everything about him…his touch, his kiss, his smell, but my time, I knew, was cut short. We both knew this would be the last time our lips would meet and I relished in the feel of his warmth one last time before breaking away.

As we broke away, Ash took one last loving glance at me before his eyes slowly fluttered closed. His hand that I had been holding had lost all life as Pikachu jumped into my arms, bawling. I held Ash's still form and rocked him back and forth, almost willing him to move again, but I knew it was useless.

"Ash, you can't do this to us!" I yelled, "I-We need you…"

But I knew that he couldn't hear me. All I remember is clutching Pikachu tightly, letting its' smooth fur calm my broken heart. I had never felt so lost or lonely before in my life. I bent down, releasing Pikachu for the time being, and caressed Ash's cheek longingly. I wanted so much for him to open his eyes and tell me that everything would be okay, that we could continue living our lives as if nothing had happened…but in all reality, I knew that would not be the case.

And that leaves me to where I am today, a widow and mother of two, struggling to repair a broken family in desperate need of solace.

"Mom! Mom!" yelled a young boy as I heard the door to my dressing room swing open.

Smiling I took my 5 year old son into my arms and hugged him tightly, realizing how much he really resembled his late father. I ran my fingers through his short black hair, letting myself relax in his embrace.

"Misty, I'm so sorry. The kids wanted to see you before your performance," smiled Brock as he entered the room, holding my 3 year old daughter's hand, "Go on Samantha, say hi to mommy."

I watched as my daughter ran up to me arms open wide, grin on her face.

"Hi mommy!" she squealed, running into my open arms.

"Hi sweetie," I smiled, hugging her in return, "Weren't you guys having fun with Uncle Brock?"

"Yeah, but she was crying like a baby saying she wanted to see you," announced my son as he rolled his eyes.

"Did not! I'm not a baby!" my youngest retorted, crossing her arms defiantly, her shoulder length black hair swaying with every movement she made.

"Jacob, you know better than to make fun of your sister," I said pointedly, "And besides, who was the one that nearly tore the door off the hinges to see me?"

I watched as my son blushed bright red and smiled at me, his deep brown eyes mirroring those of my husband's.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry mom," he apologized, giving me a hug.

"So, what have you guys been up to today?" I asked both of them as I pulled Samantha on my lap.

"We played with Uncle Brock and Pikachu!" smiled Samanatha as she bounced in my lap.

"Oh you did, did you? By the way, where is Pikachu?" I asked, noticing that the faithful Pokemon was never far from my children.

"Pikachu pi!" I heard as a yellow ball of fur landed in my lap.

"Hey there Pikachu," I smiled as I hugged it tightly.

Since Ash's death, Pikachu had never been too far behind my kids. It had promised Ash that it would protect them and it hadn't let them out of its' sight since. Ash's loss had been hard on it, but I noticed that Pikachu was slowly starting to get its' luster back. Though Pikachu, as well as all of Ash's pokemon, had been affected by the loss, they had all vowed to move on with their lives…for Ash's sake.

"So you four had a long day then?" I asked, scratching Pikachu behind its' ear.

Samantha nodded her head vigorously, "Yeah we had lots of fun, right Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

"Well I'm glad you all had fun today," I said, running my hands through my daughter's hair.

"Mom…" whispered Jacob, as I looked to him with interest. His eyes portrayed sadness, a sadness that I was all too familiar with these past couple of weeks.

"What is it honey?" I whispered back, placing an arm around his shoulders.

"We went to go visit dad today…we brought flowers and everything."

As soon as those words left my son's lips, I could feel the tears burning within me but I withheld them for the sake of my kids. I smiled at both of them as they looked to me unsurely. I knew that I couldn't break down in front of them…I knew that I had to be strong in order to survive this ordeal that fate had dealt us. My children's futures were depending on it.

"Sammy wanted to. She wanted to write him a letter, so I helped her," Jacob smiled proudly at his accomplishment.

"Oh really sweetie? What did you write to him?" I asked, pulling my daughter into my arms.

"We wrote…um…that we all love and miss him and that I hope heaven has lots of pokemon so he doesn't get lonely," she said, trying to remember what the letter had said, "I also said that I missed the piggy-back rides he used to give me!"

I laughed at her innocence and childishness, "I'm sure heaven is full of pokemon, sweetie. And you know what? Your dad is watching you two right now, smiling, and thinking about how much he loves you."

A small silence engulfed the room as I stole a glance at Brock. He was wiping a stray tear from his eyes with a handkerchief as he worked to remain calm and collected.

"Mommy, will we ever see daddy again?" Samantha asked innocently.

"I'm sure you will sweetie…one day, we'll all be reunited again. But until then, you just have to be strong," I smiled, kissing the top of her head, "Your dad will always be in your heart and in your dreams as long as you continue loving him."

I heard my son sniffling as he wiped away a fresh batch of tears, the hardship of Ash's loss still fresh in all of our minds, "Mom, I miss dad. It's not fair!"

"Come here sweetie," I soothed, engulfing my son in a tight hug, "I know it's hard, but life isn't always fair. Life throws curveballs sometimes…you just have to learn to accept them and move on…it's all we can do to survive. Now come on, no more tears. We've cried enough this week to flood all of Kanto."

I gently wiped the tears from his eyes and kissed his forehead as he let out a soft chuckle, "What would your dad say if he saw you crying?"

"H-He'd say that future pokemon masters don't cry," he sniffled, giving off a weak smile.

"That's right sweetie. Now you need to be strong for me and your sister, can you do that?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded in understanding, puffing his chest out a bit. I giggled, noticing the uncanny resemblance my son held to Ash. He was the mirror image and held many of the same mannerisms as did Ash. I sighed walking over to Brock and giving him a light hug, silently thanking him for all he had done over the past couple of weeks.

"Thanks Brock…for everything," I admitted, as he rubbed my back consolingly.

"Hey, no problem Mist. You know I'm always here for you guys, now more than ever," he smiled, wrapping his arm over my shoulder comfortingly.

"Misty, it's almost time," came a voice from the doorway.

I turned to see my agent and close friend, Olivia at the doorway, clipboard in her arms. She had been a godsend these past couple of weeks and I honestly didn't know how I would survive without her support and encouragement.

"Hey Liv," Brock smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek. The two had recently started dating and I could already tell that they were made for each other. Olivia had that same glimmer in her eyes that I held for Ash every time we stared into each other's eyes and, that gesture alone, spoke silent words only they could hear.

"Hey Brock!" she smiled, kissing him back then turning to me, "Mist, you sure your ready for this? If it's too soon I can postpone it for another time or--"

"No, it's okay. I'm fine, really," I replied, cutting her off.

She sighed in defeat as she shook her head. She jotted something down on her clipboard before opening the door.

"By the way Liv, I've decided to make a few changes tonight," I added, calling out to her.

"Oh? And what's that?"

I looked to my children, then to Brock and smiled at them. They had been there for me with their continued support and I wanted them present when I performed my song in front of thousands.

"I want my friends and children out on that stage tonight. This song is dedicated to Ash and I see no reason why my loved ones shouldn't be out there with me," I said, holding both my childrens' hands.

"I think we can arrange that," she smiled, exiting the room. Before she got out of earshot, however, I could hear her speaking to someone just outside my room, "She's in her dressing room."

"Grandma!" squealed my kids, as they gathered around Delia Ketchum.

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite grandkids," she smiled, scooping them into a bear hug. Delia had also lost much of her exuberance since Ash's loss. She seemed more tired and older than she actually was. However, she, like the rest of us, was starting to piece her life back together and resume some sort of normality.

"Grandma, we're your only grandkids," Jacob pointed out.

"Oh, I suppose you've got me there," she joked, releasing them from the hug then turning to face me, "Misty, dear, you look gorgeous," she smiled, engulfing me in a hug.

"Thank you Delia. You look wonderful as well," I smiled, looking her over.

"No need for compliments Misty. I know how terrible I must look," she giggled releasing me.

Though she had endured much sadness these past couple of weeks, she still found reason to smile and fill the whole room with happiness. And for that, I would always be grateful. Delia, I felt, had been the light in the places where darkness had still lurked. Though she had lost her only child, she knew Ash well enough that he would not want her to grieve over his untimely death; instead, he would want her to continue smiling as she did day after day.

"Hey Brock, can you take the kids out and get them ready to go on stage please?" I asked, realizing that I needed some alone time with Delia.

"No problem!" he chimed, grabbing their hands, "Come on kiddos."

"Bye mommy, we'll see you on stage," waved Samantha.

I smiled at them as they exited the room.

"You've been blessed with two wonderful children, Misty," Delia smiled, as her eyes followed them out.

"What can I say? They've had a wonderful father to love them," I sighed, shaking my head, my thoughts reverting back to Ash. Though I knew Delia was correct in assuming I was blessed, all week I had felt the exact opposite. Moreover, I felt that I had been blessed and cursed at the same time. Blessed with my children but cursed in the fact that my one true love was taken from me in one swift move of selfishness.

"Ash, loved you very much," she spoke softly, placing a hand on my cheek, "He told me everyday you know. He would always tell me how lucky he was to have you as a wife and have you as the mother of his children. Dear, he loved you more than you could ever know."

Not being able to contain my tears anymore, my tears finally flowed freely down my face as I clung to Delia tightly. Without a word, she hugged me back, tears filling her eyes as well.

"Delia, I don't know how I'm supposed to do this without him," I cried, the frustrations of the day finally taking its toll on me, "It hurts so much. I'm not sure I can survive without him."

"Yes you can dear. You need to believe you can…for your sake as well as for your kids. Those kids worshiped their father and now they're looking to you for support and love. I know you can give them that love Misty. You just need to believe you can," she said gently, stroking my hair, "Ash is always going to be watching over you…and watching the kids grow, but you need to be there for them as well."

I nodded in understanding, knowing where Delia was coming from. She had been a single mother herself and had known the hardships that came with caring for a family on her own. Though I had always viewed Delia as strong and independent, there was a side of her that I had never seen before…a side that realized the adversity of raising a child with no one to lean on.

"Misty, I know you love those kids to death…they've lost their father…they need their mother now more than ever," explained Delia.

"I know. It'll take some time, but I think we'll be okay," I smiled regaining my composure.

"I know you will be."

"Misty, you're on!" called Olivia from the other room.

I nodded and led Delia out to where I was about to take center stage. I had requested the concert be held outside because tonight was the night of the full moon and it had reminded me of Ash and I. He had proposed to me on a night similar to tonight and I felt it necessary to do so. As Olivia had begun to introduce me, I peeked out into the crowd and saw thousands of candles flickering in the moonlight. They had all come to show their support and I marveled at the turnout. People held banners saying, 'Ketchums, our prayers are with you,' 'RIP Pokemon Master,' and 'You have our support.'

As I heard my name being announced, I led my two children onto the stage, Brock and Delia in tow. The applause was thunderous as the whole crowd stood to acknowledge our presence. I smiled at them, a small tear forming out of the corner of my eye, realizing how many lives Ash had touched. I slowly came to the microphone and looked to the crowd as the sounds of the applause died down.

"Thank you all for your undying support and love through this tragic time in our lives. I've read your e-mails and letters and I know that my family and I are not alone. You have all given me the strength to move on and for that I thank you," I smiled, waiting for yet another bout of applause to die down.

I motioned to my children as I bent down to their level, ready to introduce them to the field of strangers.

"As you may have already guessed, these are my two children, Jacob and Samantha," I spoke, motioning for my children to wave. They did so timidly as the crowd cooed at their innocence and cuteness.

I then motioned to Brock and Delia, bringing them to center stage.

"I'd also like to introduce my best friend Brock Slate and mother-in-law, Delia Ketchem," I said noticing that the crowd took another standing ovation at the sound of Delia's name. I handed the microphone to her, sensing that she had wanted to say something meaningful to the crowd.

"Hello, my name is Delia Ketchum and, as you all know, my son Ash was killed a few weeks ago in a senseless act of greed," she started, keeping her composure, "I just wanted to thank everyone here for their support in this hard time."

Delia paused for a moment to consider her words before continuing, "I loved my son more than anything in the world and I encourage all of you to go out and spend time with your loved ones because you never know when fate is going to take them away from you."

I watched as the crowd applauded Delia's bravery and nodded their heads in acknowledgement. She then handed me the microphone and gently kissed my cheek in encouragement.

"The song I'll be singing tonight is a song I wrote to depict Ash's undying love and let all remember what he did for the world," I said, taking a deep breath, "Ash, if you're listening, this is for you."

I blew a kiss into the wind as the lights dimmed and the spotlight shown down on me and my family. I closed my eyes as I saw my cue to begin.

'For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me'

('Because You Loved Me'-Celine Dion)

As I finished, I opened my eyes to see the cheering crowd raising their candles in unison as if lighting an invisible path towards recovery. I smiled as I looked into the moonlit sky, letting the breeze wash away all my feelings of sadness. In the rushing wind, I could've sworn I heard Ash's voice saying, 'I love you and I am so proud of you.'

I smiled once again, envisioning his smooth features and kind words as I whispered into the wind words that were meant only for him…

"I love you Ash…and happy anniversary…"

A/N: OMG, that was by far one of my saddest fics. I almost started tearing up near the end lol. Please read and review and AAML for life!


End file.
